Misaki Gets Wild
by Tenjou-niitan
Summary: Okay this is a Lemon, so remember I warned you from here ! Misaki is left alone for 2 weeks, Usagi-san comes back and doesn't feel like caressing his lover... How does Misaki feel about this?


**AN**: **Okay, this is extremely explicit and I warn you immensely if you haven't dabbled in ecchi fanfiction reading before, turn back and do not read this story. Do not blame me for any scared minds or anything like that! I know some people will highly enjoy this while others... not so much. Also I know since this is a Junjo Romantica fic most of you are ecchi, well yes but this is fanfiction people and its different xD If you can't handle reading Lemon read my other version "Miskai Goes Wild," which is a clean innocent version of the topic (not out yet but surely it will be).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any materials, characters or concepts mentioned in this story. I own nothing but the plot. **

Misaki's POV.

Usagi-san has been away for 2 weeks now... I feel so cold. I-I know I usually feel so conflicted when Usagi-san... does... stuff to me but now when he's not here I feel lonely and unloved. I think when Usagi-san gets back, I'll willingly give myself to him this time and not fight back. I mean, this is Usagi-san we're talking about, H-things will be the first thing he wants to do when he gets back. Ah ah... he might be hungry first though! I should make him something... but what does he want ? Let me call him. "Misaki?" Usagi-san answered.  
>"Hai imasu. Usagi-san... ah what do you want to eat when you get home today ?"<br>"Misaki..."  
>"Hai?"<p>

"Dai suki desu." (a/n I love you)

"EHHhh?"

"Whatever you make will be fine.. I'm busy so I have to go... damn I hate my job.."

"A-ah okay, I-I I'm excited for your return," I said face reddening more as we spoke.  
>"Eh.. *shock* See you later Misaki,"<p>

"Dewa..matta,"

I hung up the phone and held my chest.. it pounded fast and I squinted my eyes. They seemed to blur as my head spun. When did I ever become the girl? I mean... Usagi-san he always was dominant and... demanding and... *thinks back and blushes* he's just too much! I never even had the chance to get myself a girlfriend before. That's not normal! Most bisexuals have had both, right? O_O I've never said that out loud before… I'm Bi? Or am I just *gulp* gay? . I'm... going to go make some dinner. I made little octopi wieners and some classic family onigiri with faces on the front. As an appetizer I made apples cut into bunnies. I made everything extra cute, knowing Usagi-san is a big kid at heart. I took off my apron and ran upstairs. I jumped into the shower and showered off well. I wanted to be presentable for when Usagi-san gets here in just a half hour. I picked out an outfit that was easily slipped off and ran down stairs and plopped down on the couch. I squeezed Suzuki tight and stared at the door that I expected Usagi-san to walk through any minute now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 ½ hr later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Misaki… wake up... Misaki !"  
>I opened my eyes crankily and saw Usagi-san staring at me, while I cuddle Suzuki. "Sorry I was so late... time just got away from us, and I already went ahead and had some dinner, it was delicious, thank you. It's late you should eat and get some sleep, I'm heading in now also.."<p>

I didn't say a word... all my preparations seemed to have been over looked, he has been away for 2 weeks and he has the nerve to send me to bed and then decide to just "go to bed early" ? I felt so out of character... usually I'd be relieved... but... now I'm just... pissed. Usagi-san passed me with my head down and attempted to go p the stairs, I grabbed his shoulder, " Usami Akihiko..." I whispered. "Yes Misaki?" Usagi-san said smiling at me... don't give me that bull crap expression. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

Usagi-san stepped back, shocked and tripped on the stairs, his big oversized, hentai old man body slammed down on the stairs. I pressed on him, not allowing him to move, I was weaker than him, but the surprise that was now taking over Usagi-san was working to my benefit. Hormones were racing all over my body, blood was pulsing through my brain and i couldn't think straight. All I knew was that I wanted him to taste me, and never forget how much I love him. I leaned down and put everything I had into a kiss. My tongue parted his mouth without asking and greedily placed my own taste in every corner of his. I kissed him over and over again until I was so aroused my pants felt like they were 2 sizes too small. Without hesitation I took off my pants hurriedly. My dick was obvious in front of me... not as big as Usagi-san's but he'll have to cope. I bent over Usami-san and ordered him to suck me, but before waiting for him to react I forced myself in. Unknowingly, Akihiko was.. . reeeally good at thins and rendered me helpless as he traced his tongue up and down my length leaving trails of his spit, I could see straight through him, the shock had worn off and now he was trying to take dominance. I tried to push him down more, to let him know who's boss. I sucked on his nipples until they stood straight up. The sight made me blush, but for once I didn't want Akihiko to take over. I moved down slowly trailing my tongue and then got closer to his bulge. I rubbed his boner through his pants receiving a groan in return. I slowly zipped open his pants and Akihiko go up and looked at me. "Misaki... if you're going to fuck me... please get it over with." Usami-san said panting. I obliged and in took his great big length. I pumped his shaft while kissing and sucking up and down. "I... I.. I'm going to cum... Misaki." I continued to suck, planning to bravely take it like a real man. The flow came and it gushed into my mouth, I choked a bit and coughed... surely ruining the mood. "Usagi-san... Gomenesai," Then Usagi-san sat up and said not another word, even though he was panting and sweaty from our... previous actions. "Misaki.. Suki desu, Dai dai sui desu... anata wa kawaii desu ne." [I like you, I LOVE you, you are so cute 3] I blushed red like my usual self and turned away.. "You better, I thought... for a second that you didn't... want me anymore."  
>"Hmph, the way you always act, with your puffing, I thought that you would want me to hold back... but I will never make that mistake again... because obviously.. Misaki... you want me bad,"<br>I looked at him shocked,, "tai tai tai ! U-u-u-usami-san ? bu-u-ut Whuut?" I said backing away.  
>"So all of a sudden I'm "Usami"<br>"I- I I hate you !"

**Okay so thats it ! Uhh If you didn't understand some of the Japanese just leave a comment and I'll translate for you :) Umm... tell me too graphic or not graphic enough ? I need feedbac because believe it or not this is my first Lemon xD**


End file.
